Under Water
by Darkest Side of Death
Summary: A song-fic... After Serenity elopes, she calls Joey, only assuring him she's alive and deepening his pain. He takes it out on his friends who just want to know he's ok. then he gets a surprise...


DISCLAIMER: No! I don't own… Yu-Gi-Oh!!! So stop calling me!

Ah… just went swimming… very high on chlorine… how do people _stand_ being on land so long? It's like torture!

Well… chlorine really helps my creative side… so I am writing yet another song-fic, much to my own amusement. This should be tresinteressante! Okay… the song is _Army of Love _(which I don't own) by the group Jake. Yippee!! My one of two of my new CDs! Okay… well good luck reading it!

****

Under Water

^^^^^^^ Domino City Japan ^^^^^^^

'I can't believe it. Serenity's… gone! How could she leave like that? She's a part of my life! Without her, I feel lost! And I never even met the guy she eloped with. This is just… awful. Serenity, why couldn't you tell me? I'm your big brother. I wouldn't have told!' He felt like he was living under water, being forced farther and farther from the surface and the light…

^^^ One Year Later ^^^

__

Ring ring! Ring ring! 

"I'll get it." Joey growled, rolling out of bed. 

__

Ring ring! 

"I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez." 

__

Ring ring! 

The phone kept ringing almost earnestly. Finally he got to the table and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" he growled.

"Joey?" a light, uncertain voice asked from the other end.

"Serenity?" he asked, amazed "Is that you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I miss you, big brother." A long, uneasy pause separated them. That and a million miles.

__

Nothing to say

So far away, talking to you

You say I can never understand what you've been through

(you can't go on) You can't go on like this anymore

"Joey? I… I… I don't know what to tell you… and I'm happy it was you and not Mom or Dad. I… I needed to talk to you, big brother."

__

(That's what love is for) Don't you know that

That's what love is for?

"About what? Are you okay? Where are you?" nothing could stop the tears that ran down their faces. "Please, talk to me! I won't tell!"

"Joey… I… I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Sis…"

__

Like an arrow through your heart

Like a fire in the dark

"Joey… someday I'll explain to you everything, why I left and… where I am. Right now I can't. I… I heard you sent an army of police looking for me, to take me away, back home. Big brother, I can't tell yet. You'll come and take me away." Her voice quivered.

__

We are an army of Love

We are not the enemy

We are here to set you free

We are an army of Love

"Serenity…"

"Good-bye Joey."

"No… don't go!" 

_Click._

"She hung up. She hung up on me." Joey said, in disbelief and anger. Tears ran down his face. In anger he drove his fist into the wall with all his strength. He heard the bitter crack as the thin lining gave way and snapped. His fist screamed with pain, but he welcomed it. She hung up. He was farther down then ever before. The light was just a bluff.

^^^^ The Next Day, Yugi's House ^^^^

"Earth to Joey… Earth to Joey… Hey man, wake up!" Triston called, breaking Joey from his thoughts. 

"Joey, are you okay? You've been a space case all day." Yugi added, voice laced with concern. 

"No, I'm fine."

"There's nothing you want to talk about?" Tea asked, forehead creased.

"No, just leave me alone!" he yelled, getting up and running from the room. He was rising slowly, rising to the light…

"Joey, Joey, Joey! What is wrong with you?" Yugi asked him, running to catch up. "Is something wrong with Serenity?"

"I have to fill her spot, perfect Serenity." He said. "She… she… called last night. She wanted to talk, but she… wouldn't. She hung up on me, Yug, never let me say… what I wanted…to… tell… her…" He ended with a high sob that actually sent shivers down Yugi's spine.

"It's okay Joey…"

"NO IT'S NOT! She left ME Yugi, not you. You'll never understand!" He screamed, running away. 

Yugi's eyes cast down. "Yes I do, Joey." He said, bearly audible. His violet eyes closed slowly. "I do." 

^^^^ The Next Day ^^^^

Joey opened the door to see a small envelope flutter to the ground. He opened it and read the message.

Joey-

I do know how you feel. Haven't you ever wondered why I live with my grandpa? You have to stop running away. You aren't perfect. Neither was Serenity. Perfect people live in houses with white picket fences and they never run away and leave their family holding the rope. You are hurting your friends. We still care, Joey. We still care. 

-Yugi

P.s. We'll be at the park the whole day if you want to talk.

Joey read the note, then crammed it in his back pocket. His feet started walking, and he didn't care where, he just walked. He thought about what Yugi had written. He found himself nearing the surface of his grief. 

__

Stay on the line

You know that I will be here for you

Love is on the way

You can feel the change is happening to you…

Soon, he found himself walking to the park. He saw Yugi and Triston and Tea sitting on the bench near the football field. He felt himself turn to stone. Show emotion and die. 

__

(Don't be afraid) Don't be afraid to just let

love invade your soul

(time to let it go) Don't you know it's 

Time to let it go…

He could see the concern scribbled across his friend's faces. He clenched his fists. And walked closer. Unwillingly he rose again to the light…

He saw their mouths drop open and their eyes grow wide.

He felt like he was underwater tied to a stone, sinking, unable to stop.

He wasn't going to make it… 

Colors swam before his eyes as he neared them. He was going to die without air. He needed to get to the surface…

"What are you staring at?" No answer. "What's wrong? I came! I need help…" he trailed off. They were staring at him amazed, like he was mad. No, they were staring _past _him…

"What the…"

__

Like an arrow through your heart

Like a fire in the dark

We are an army of Love

We are not the enemy

We are here to set you free

We are an army of Love

They weren't going to help him, just laugh. He was about to turn around when Yugi spoke.

"Joey…"

__

Over land and over sea

Taking over you and me…

"We… we are your friends. Your best friends, and you know we will always be there for you, right?" Yugi said.

He nodded.

__

We are an army of Love

You've got to open up your heart…

"Well, Joey… we want you to know that…" Tears glistened in Tea's eyes as she spoke. "We… we care about you… and we hate seeing you like this… so sad…"

He felt himself rise to the surface, propelled by his friend's care.

__

Don't you know that you're a part

Part of the Army of Love…

"Well… we forgive you for being sad… but there's someone else that needs _your _forgiveness…" Triston said, trailing off.

__

Part of the army of love…

Joey turned around.

__

Like an arrow through your heart

Like a fire in the dark

We are an army of Love

We are not the enemy

We are here to set you free

We are an army of Love

"Oh my God…"

__

Over land and over sea

Taking over you and me…

We are an army of Love

You've got to open up your heart…

Don't you know that you're a part

Part of the Army of Love…

"Serenity…" He gasped. There, in front of him, stood his little sister, glowing with her own radiance as she ran forward to throw her arms around her big brother. Everyone felt their eyes tear up.

And for the first time in over a year, Joey felt himself rise unstopping. He broke the surface, and finally began to breathe on his own.

__

Like an arrow through your heart

Like a fire in the dark

We are an army of Love

We are not the enemy

We are here to set you free

We are an army of Love

We are an Army of Love.

****

The End

Wow… that went well… thanks for reading it and please, please review and tell someone else! Also, if this was good, read one of my others!

__


End file.
